Talk:Kilroy Stonekin's Punch-Out Extravaganza!
Does any one know how long you need to wait to repeat it? I've done it three times now. Twice in the preview event and once outside the preview. I was assuming the only reason I got to repeat it was because it was outside the preview event now and the preview was similar to a beta. Darkobra :All you've got to do is change districts or rezone, as I assume all dungeons work. I think the page says that somewhere... Debtmaster 15:41, 3 September 2007 (CDT) May be we should add that being KO is not dead so it will be benefitial to reapet this quest with a survivor char for experience. 2500 reward + 100 for each for is not bad for such easy thing! And dont forget the ale at the end :P StormyEve 12:35, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :with a 250% xp scroll each run nets me over a skill point. Each run seems to be betting me around 15k xp this way. So yea. easy survivor, since stand up counters deaths.--76.111.173.68 04:41, 9 September 2007 (CDT) 300exp per kill HM 300x3=900exp per kill dam gfactor bout 50 enemies a kill and 45000 per run(estimated) .........dam survivor this + books 120,000 exp instant r3 He screams Kilroy Stonekin which could be a reference to Leeroy Jenkins. [[User:Godliest|'†Godliest†']] -- ''My (PvX) Sandbox'' 20:36, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Already noted in the Kilroy Stonekin page. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 21:22, 5 November 2007 (UTC) hm how the heck do u beat that huge mob there the end in hm?????????68.36.202.128 19:46, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :it's hard, I can't even get to it, keep trying! If you havn't map loads of keys to skill 8! RT | Talk 19:55, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::You dont even have to kill the last mob =P. you can slip past the boss without bothering to kill the huge group, and kill irontoe or whatever his name is. I've been using this to level-up my survivor, since you never die while brawling. i had 150 energy once, and pressing 8 + clicking stand up = net gain of about 35 energy per second.. xD --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:06, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::12 Dagger Mastery with Thunderfists=easy clear. I get an elite warrior tome, and 3 regular warrior tomes in one run!-- igathrashTalk^ 04:02, 19 November 2007 (UTC) I beat it several times, the most important things to remember is to use Block whenever possible and to let Kilroy tank enemies for you. When you reach the first Boss mob, target the boss first because once he loses aggro on Kilroy he'll kill you in two or three seconds. 65.30.20.38 16:45, 23 November 2007 (UTC) its easy to beat the last mob, just aggro them to you and get on the same target killroy is on, kill them quickly and its easy, i get through the entire area with out dying quite alot now. personaly i try to take the agro tho, because when i kill them atleast ig et healed for 300, not so much for poor lil kilroy :I'm pretty sure Kilroy does receive the healing, otherwise he would be dying much more often... (T/ ) 04:56, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Easy to beat hard mode: make sure you use your KD skill to take dmg off of you. Also when Knocked Down use Clicking AND the 8 key in tandem. Your energy will fill back-up super fast. I did a test with it and could do it even when my energy reached 110. Though if your energy does reach 110, you must suck.- 68.196.84.214 00:39, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ..It's so easy to run till end in HM.. Boss is bit harder, but still doable. At the start I thought this was extremely hard in HM almost to the point where it became redicilouse. Though as everything else in GW it just took some practise to get it right and now I flow through in HM without any major problems. I have noticed something very useful from the runs I've made and it seems to be somewhat constant. If you keep a close eye on Kilroy you will notice that he seem to have a fixed target that he engages first everytime you charge into a new group, maybe even a fixed chain of targets cause you can actually learn who Kilroy will be attacking next. This is way to much of a repeated pattern to be a coincident. Learn this and you will be able to target the same foe as Kilroy with ease, sometimes even attack his targets before he does, which makes things even easier. When it comes to the large group at the end, it's very simple if you do it right. The key is to aggro before Kilroy does and the rest of the Stone Summits will attack YOU as soon as they turn hostile. I have made a short RLT video to demonstrate, just follow this link: *Kilroy Stonekin's Punch-Out Extravaganza in HM Nox Coma 12:37, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Nox Coma Bug? I've been having things appear sometimes when i'm KO'd, dunno if it's a bug, or if it's telling me something. First time it happened, i had 7 grey flags appear, like in AB, right beside the counter. Second time it happened, i had a giant key appear beside the counter. Here's the key one.--Darksyde Never Again 17:29, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :I occasionally saw those as well. Pretty weird, but they didn't do any harm. Probably something to do with its being a dungeon, and there being a timer. [[User:Felix Omni|Felix Omni]] 17:38, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::I got another question, how come i'm not getting any Master of the North pts for this?--Darksyde Never Again 17:54, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::If you did it once already, you don't get any more.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 00:31, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Stupid Question So in order for the quest to be repeatable, after completing the quest one must abandon it. Right? >< Enkil :No, you just have to do the tournament and it appears again.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 06:07, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::Once you have accepted the reward you need to zone out of town and back in for the quest to be available again. --'Snograt'' 14:25, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::Wow Thanks! I thought I had nuked my easy street to Legendary Suvivor /phew Enkil ::::Rampage scrolls get u 11512 xp :D--24.17.146.208 02:51, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Still buggy? Anyone else still getting that bug where you got all your energy back but still get knocked out? I just had this happen twice on my ritualist. Fry128 04:05, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::I've had two characters die with a full energy bar in the past two weeks. It seems the health bonus you're supposed to get either lags or is bugged at times, completely random from what I can determine. Definitely dangerous for survivor characters. -- 15:39, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Scroll Pain Anyone else noticed that while doing this run with "x'' Xp if you kill every 30secs" scrolls ''you need to kill the monster. If Kilroy has the last blow the scrolls dont recharge? I sometimes use 2/3 scrolls a run, expensive when using triple XP ones. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'''HimmTaeguk]] (T/ 15:14, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :You have to do the majority damage for the drop i think--Relyk 03:09, 13 February 2008 (UTC) 15>50 The items i get have given me 5 15>50s while doing this run. This is pretty abnormal since its more in the few hours i've done it then the rest of my 100s of hours. Is there like a hidden rate behind items in eotn or something? Almost every single item has a x>50--Relyk 02:46, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Level Booster! Man, tried a month ago with my elementalist, I leveled up from lvl. 12 to 20 within 4 hours combined with a scroll of +50% XP. :That's an adverage of 1 ding every half hour, not bad RT 20:17, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Pretty handy for survivor, for dying is a knock-out, only make sure you don't completely die. ::I think ANet planned this whole thing for survivors :P Scythefromunder :::3 Runs in Normal Mode with a Scroll of the Lightbringer is enough to level up from 10 to 20. Malyaniolek 22:46, 16 July 2008 (UTC) The use of scrolls here cannot be understated, I used some of the "...kill every 30sec" scrolls and jumped from lvl 11 to 14 in less than a 1/2hr. I started EotN with a lvl 10 character and expect to have lvl 20 in very short order using scrolls. May 12 update? I've been repeating this quest for a few days now, looking for Survivor titles, and on the evening of May 12 it seemed to get a lot more difficult. I'm being hit much harder, I think by the Stone Summit Crushers. If I hadn't assigned keys 8, 9, and 0 to action 8, so I could do a little arpeggio, I'd have died by now. Is this part of an update? (It's still winnable, but I'm taking on Crushers first and interrupting them as best I can.) DHT 12:59, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Notes It says that you must complete throwdown in a norn town to repeat this quest, however i have not completed Throwdown and I have done this quest a good 20 times. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.144.212.150 ( ) 14:04, June 10, 2008. :And you've been claiming the reward after each completion? ie, not just abandoning the quest and retaking? Would have expected, once you'd taken the reward for this quest, Kilroy would then only offer you the The Throwdown in a Norn Town quest. --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:46, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::It's a dungeon, it's fully repeatable. All you have to do is rezone. --Macros 01:35, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Hmmm, was sure I'd tested that careful, but maybe like you've stated in your recent edit, need only have done the "throwdown" quest the once, will have to check that next time have a newly arrived char here. :) --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:43, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm working on a survivor right now. I've done this dungeon, and accepted the reward, multiple times. I haven't yet done the Throwdown quest. You DO have to beat Punch the Clown to be able to enter this dungeon, though. --Macros 01:46, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::And punching clowns is always a good thing anyway. :D GL --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:50, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Bug removed I removed this bug....that's called having adrenaline lol. Happens all the time, to any adrenal skill. ~Nalana Darkling ( 17:10, 26 October 2008 (UTC)) :Well if you use Eviscerate it shouldn't be available on the next hit unless you have a Furious upgrade and FGJ and stuff like that. (T/ ) 22:34, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Triple Scrolls do not work here Has anyone else noticed that the LB scrolls and Rampager 3x do not work? The max from a single foe is 700XP which is 250%. Spending the cash on a LB scroll is not worth it. Use the cheaper 250% for 10 minute scrolls. Anyone know if this is a bug or a feature? I dont see anywhere that discusses a max XP per kill. The bosses seem to give 3x XP (1800+ with a LB active). --Talldoode 00:03, 14 December 2008 (UTC)Talldoode Yes i noticed that too. So using lb scrolls is loose of money. I think it should be on the article page. Alex1991gw 17:56, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :I've been using Slayer's, (usually 2 per run) to get the maxed XP. This gives the same bonus as LB scolls, at a lower cost. Rampager's (almost) never last through the entire dungeon, and have no benefit over the 250% bonus. Kratos the Traitor 00:46, 2 June 2009 (UTC) At least 1 good item? Is it just me or does this dungeon always give at least one good item each time? In example:Gold items, Purple items, dyes, lockpicks, various tomes, scrolls,etc. Playing this dungeon about 100 times i was able to get 3 black dyes, almost every type of tome (except ele., my character i do the dungeon with is an ele. weird huh?),several golds and purples, and other stuff i cant remember. 03:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC)Agent K :How can you get almost every type of tome when there's only 2 professions in it? --Macros 03:30, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Since this is a solo area, it's only natural that you get more and usually better drops. (T/ ) 05:24, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I got the rest of the tomes by opening chests. 14:34, 14 January 2009 (UTC)Agent K armor ::The quest does not alter your armor, classes with higher armor will take slightly less damage. My guild master say he's able to do this quest/dungeon as easilly with a monk that has only a low level armor (15) than with his derv with a max armor (70). — TulipVorlax 17:33, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :I once tried to do this on my Monk and was taking wtfridiculous damage from everything. Then I realized I was still wearing my 600 armor (15al). After I switched back to normal set (60al) I had a considerably easier time and took a lot less damage. (T/ ) 02:41, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::My GuildMaster succeeded a few runs with his 15al amor (since it was a monk too i supposed it's a 600 too). — TulipVorlax 06:49, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Easy to raise Survivor with this ? Is the official wiki right ? I wouldn't take the chance since i'm really not good with thoses skills yet. — TulipVorlax 07:26, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::When you die, it doesn't count as a death unless you fail to STAND UP! in time. --Macros 07:49, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::You think i would know that ? I play much more GW than most people and i made pages for thoses skills on a french wiki... reading descrition of effect and skills is what i always do. ::::My problem that cause me difficulty to make (good) builds and know how to use skills (really) effectively is the same that keep me from be good at doing 3D model even though i know all the tools and function in a software. ::::My guildmaster was saying to me "how can you fail that quest?". I fail a real lot. So, when it show in red "quest failled" that count as a real death. So, no, i can't get survivor using this (yet). And it's not because dont use the number height skill; i use the 8 key while clicking it like hell; but still faill. Oh, not everytimes, i got my golden knuckle, but, i wouldn't risk it yet with my survivor. ::::Maybe if one day i finally get how thoses damn skills are working (i hate when they change my skills like that, i hate wurms in Nightfall and Siege devorer and all; it feel like using someone else computer or whatever). — TulipVorlax 08:02, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I just tried it with my Sin; done in 8 minutes. Too bad he already died many times. ;-) — TulipVorlax 08:23, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::You can always map out if it comes down to that. Kratos the Traitor 00:47, 2 June 2009 (UTC) External link I removed the external link since the video was removed due to a 3rd party claim. I guess video guides aren't allowed on youtube. Mystzombie 17:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) bug? kilroy disappears completely been doing this quest on my derv and monk recently, and been having this weird bug where kilroy will just vanish when we reach the cavern with the stonewolves. when i stick with him its ok, but roughly 1/3 of the time when id break off to attack the left wolf id turn around to see that kilroy.. i dunno.. wandered off to get a hotdog or something. ctrl/alt doesnt show him anywhere, he just poofed. this was pretty consistent after several runs. anyone else encountered this? Smokehaze 17:41, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Lucky/Unlucky Surviving Treasure Hunter of Wisdom Just like the title say. I realized that this is a great dungeon for getting 4 (5 counting the unlucky) titles. (Survivor, lucky/unlucky, treasure hunter, and wisdom). In hard mode you are almost always getting a least 2-3 gold items per run. Then the chests are also very easy to get to if you are only going for treasure hunter, and with a lockpick you also get points towards lucky/unlucky titles. So what do you guys think?-- 16:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :For survivors this is clearly the best option. I think there are better ways for getting the other titles tough, like HM farming for wisdom and chest-running for the other titles. Mystzombie 18:33, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Just like the title say. - um...wut? ::And no this isn't the best option for Survivors. Disconnecting is an automatic death, regardless of any enemies which might or might not be nearby. A F K When 18:44, 15 June 2009 (UTC)